


Jafar Wars - Jafarian Interlocution

by zero



Category: Aladdin (1992), Star Wars
Genre: Masterwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the lord and his dude discuss the weight of the earth and the balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jafar Wars - Jafarian Interlocution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grom Hellscream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grom+Hellscream).



> may the 4th be with you

vader sits atop his throne in the throne room of the death star, which is anchored to an immense rock outside hagrids humble hovel. he surveys all he owns and is master over. his darth cave is replete with the stolen plunder and packaged goods of the world below.

vader: *claps* servants! fetch the grand navigator. it is time to oversee plans for "phase 2" of my campaign  
jafar: *enters throne room in a hurry* my liege  
vader: ah, my homely vice president. it is good to see you. jafar, you know i hand-picked you for a reason. you possess keen insight into the realms of the surreal. your inner eye sees all, my friend. i am proud to call you buddy  
jafar: thank you, heir emperor. it seems however, that my keen spies have detected rebellion in the ranks. the school is rife with revolution. it is a hotbed of antifascist sentiment. i propose an inquisition  
jafars face is a myriad of horrifying proportions and features, grimacing in disgust, in delight, in dismay. even vader fears look upon it. such horrors are not of this earth. teeth extend like razor blades from his eyes. yikes  
iago: squawk!

jafar extends his neck like a viper which swallows its victims whole. his neck stretches and contorts into funny animal shapes, and then he devours iago as a demon devours the soul. crunch crunch crunch  
then immediately returns to normal

jafar: thats better  
vader: *coughs awkwardly, then pauses for a while. scratches his head, chews a pack of gum. an entire pack* i command you to rally the troops at once. we should prepare for the oncoming coup. force them to  
jafar: i will use the force. the military force  
vader: thats a pretty good force. itll have to do. one more thing, my friend.

*pause*

vader: go the force be with you *he waves his hands before his eyes trying to seem spooky. jafar is noticeably terrified and gazes with mortified awe*  
jafar: aye capn  
he exits stage left and night falls on the castle. stay tuned.


End file.
